


Brass Knuckles

by nightspark



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, also i will super edit this and make it more in character once we find out more about them, guys i'm so sorry, i feel like jacob is too much like arno, is this the first syndicate fic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightspark/pseuds/nightspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob always thought you'd be more...sentimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sentimental.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE ALL ON THE HYPE TRAIN FOR SYNDICATE BECAUSE I SURE AM.  
> I was playing heaps of Arkham City today, and I was gonna make this a Nightwing x Reader. But honestly ever since the announcement for Syndicate, Jacob Frye is the first person who comes into my head at the word 'brass knuckles'.  
> Please let me know what you think of this! I promise to make/edit this and make it a little better once we get to know their characters a little better. Jacob seems a bit too much like Arno here. Comments mean a lot to me :3

‘So…what does she like?’ Jacob asked, taking a swig of his pint so his sister wouldn’t see his cheeks tinge pink. Oh, he knew Evie would be onto him.

As she raised her eyebrow, he knew he was right. 

‘Didn’t think you’d be _that_ interested.’

He quickly gave another large gulp of his beer, to stop himself from choking.

‘I’m just curious--’

‘Brass knuckles.’ she smirked.

Jacob took a moment to look at Evie, then at his own hand.

‘What?’

‘She has rings on most of her fingers. Trust me, I reckon she’d appreciate it.’

Jacob drummed his fingers on the table. He would have never pinned you as someone who’d want brass knuckles. Granted, you didn’t shy away from a good fight, but he pinned you as someone who’d prefer gifts that were more…sentimental, as opposed to practical.

Unless Evie was messing with him. 

Jacob looked up at his sister, giving her a rather quizzical look

‘Are you sure--’

The deadly, deadpan stare she gave him, was more than enough to make him shut up, as he let go of his beer and got up, running a hand through his hair.

‘Well, bloody brass knuckles it is then.’

As he put his top hat on, and left the pub, Evie couldn't help but shake her head, giving a small smile.


	2. Brawl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH MANN ALL THAT E3 HYPE! I got so pumped seeing Evie's trailer and that second gameplay walkthrough omg (the soundtrack playing when Jacob is running on the train after that templar I'm just so EXCITED! Aaaanyway, the story continues! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! <3

You were doing all you could to fight down the malicious, almost bloodthirsty smirk that was appearing on your face.

With the rather generous help from Evie (who probably also did ninety per cent of the work, regardless of what Jacob said), the Rooks had located a Templar stronghold, a little ways west from your own base. Evie had several members up with her on the rooftops, while you, and a couple of others were on the ground with Jacob. 

This was it. 

The Templar leader was finally within your grasp, and you could picture the roaring celebration that would follow back at your own base in the evening. Everyone would be laughing and dancing, beer would be on the Fryes, and you would probably be making several attempts to get Henry drunk. 

Standing next to Jacob, you cracked your knuckles, and let your hand trail to the dagger in your belt. God, you were so ready for this brawl—

You blinked, as your eyes met with Jacob’s hat.

‘Wha--’

Shoving his hat into your arms, you shot him a confused and exceptionally angry scowl. This was not on. 

There was always the unspoken rule amongst the Rooks that, whoever got the boss’s hat, didn’t get to brawl. It was common for Jacob to give his hat to a newer, less experienced member of the Rooks. Or someone who was part of the gang, and just by nature, was not the best at physical fights. You definitely weren’t either of those people, and you never had to hold his bloody hat before.

Trying so hard not to curse him out in front of the gang, you glared at him.

‘Jake, what the hell--’

But before you could even finish your sentence, Jacob started with his grand speech to the Templar gang. He went off about freedom, about making the lives of the people living in this district infinitely better, and no sooner he finished, the brawl started.

You stood there rather awkwardly, feeling angry, as well as frustrated. Rolling your eyes, you shook your head.

‘You slimy dick.’ You muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOHHHH AND THE STORY CONTINUES! ;)


	3. Dense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED UNI HAS BEEN SUPER ANNOYING. Ahhhh man I feel like this chapter isn't as good as the others, but I hope you all enjoy it. I'll try and make it up in the next chapter. It's so hard to keep people in character when THEIR GAME HASN'T EVEN BEEN RELEASED YET OMFG. I just really want to play this game. Also-- Evie's gameplay: how AMAZING is it? How amazing is she?? I'm so keen for Syndicate, you guys! Anyway, enjoy this! <3

‘You messed up.’

Those were the first words that came out of Evie’s mouth after they had taken down the rival gang. Just like the way she fought, her words were sharp and to the point. Taking him off-guard, Jacob frowned at her.

‘We won--’

‘I’m not talking about the fight, I’m talking about _her_.’

Usually after a successful brawl, everyone would spend the next few hours to unwind, before making their way to Devil's Acre for a huge celebration. Some of the Rooks would join the Fryes and have a few lazy hours on their home ground. Others would go and have more personal time to themselves, away from the gang. For once, you were one of those people.

It was so common for you to hang around the Rooks that it didn’t even occur to Jacob that you were missing. While walking, when Evie said those words, Jacob quickly looked to the people beside him, and then to those behind him. 

‘Wait, where’d she go?’ he murmured.

‘Probably somewhere having a bit of a sulk. Like I said, you screwed up.’ Evie reiterated, making sure the corner of her mouth didn’t twitch into a smirk.

Jacob gave a frustrated sigh.

‘What did I even do?’ he asked, looking over to his sister. Evie rolled her eyes. For all his skills and wit as an assassin, her twin brother could never fail to be so _dense_ at times.

‘Go figure it out,’ she replied, pulling her hood over her head. Evie’s pace quickened, and she overtook him, her bright eyes glancing around at the tops of the buildings surrounding them. ‘I’m going to report to Green about today.’

‘Evie—‘

Before Jacob could press for more info, Evie’s hookshot was out, and she was already halfway up the building before him. A couple of seconds later, she was out of his sight. 

Jacob looked over at the other members around him, as he recalled the events in his head. The Rooks won, and he knew you loved it when the gang won, in fact he couldn’t think of any other members who were proud to be a part of their big family. He also couldn’t think of anyone who could brawl almost as well as he could, but--

‘…Oh.’

It suddenly hit him like those times when Evie would outright punch his face.

Giving his chin a quick scratch; Jacob glanced down at his right hand, briefly clenching his fingers around his brass knuckles. 

Brawl…you didn’t play a part in today’s brawl. In fact, you were on the receiving end of his hat. 

Immediately, Jacob’s mind began to dance to the various apologies and excuses he was going to have to give to you. 

‘…Bloody hell.’ he muttered. God, there was nothing more he hated then apologising. 

Quickening his pace, Jacob turned away from the usual route to their base. When some of the Rooks gave him a confused look, he waved it off.

‘Go on ahead, I’ll meet you lads later in the evening. Got to prepare and get a few things ready!’ he called out. After a few waves and smiles, Jacob set off to focus on fixing the stupid task at hand. 

He couldn’t help but feel how frustrated and childish this whole affair was, especially after having such an excellent time taking down a Templar earlier on in the day. He couldn’t even believe he was going out of his way, or even caring about something as stupid as giving you his hat. 

Giving a frustrated sigh, Jacob lifted his hat and ran a hand a through his dark hair. 

Then again, he always found himself going out of his way when it came to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is Jacob such a DORK?


	4. Glass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is always on the receiving end of drunken rants and rambles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS THIS GETTING WORSE? ALSO I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LATELY, UNI IS ANNOYING.  
> ALSO SYNDICATE IN A WEEK AND A BIT AHHHH <3333
> 
> I'm not the most rabid Henvie shipper out there, but from what I've seen in gampleplay vids, their relationship is quite adorable. I also feel like doing a HenryxReader oneshot. Would you guys be into that?
> 
> AND HENRY IS A LOT NICER, HE'S JUST A LITTLE FED UP LISTENING TO DRUNKEN RAMBLES BECAUSE GOODNESS KNOWS HOW MUCH OF THAT HE GETS FROM THE OTHER ROOKS AND JACOB.

Henry Green really couldn’t care less.

 

He instantly regretted leaving their hideout on the train for the evening, and was waiting for one of the twins to burst in through the door, so that he could leave.

 

‘I just can’t believe--’ 

 

‘He gave you his hat.’ He finished a little flatly, drumming his fingers on the table you both shared. It was funny the first time you mentioned it. But now, you were on your third drink, and you had mentioned the ‘no hat’ bit a grand total of five times.

 

While you took a sip of your cider, Henry tried his best to say something that would help you shut up about your whole afternoon drama. At this point it was a little hard to empathise, but if the cider was loosening you up a little, maybe his words would appear to have more meaning, and be taken more to heart.

 

He murmured your name as you looked up from your glass.

 

‘I don’t think Jacob meant it--’

 

‘But that’s the thing!’ You cried, a small sip of your cider sliding down your chin. ‘He just doesn’t care! I’m just another Rook!’

 

Well that didn’t work.

 

Henry sighed, running his hand down his face. As soon as he was about to admit defeat and walk out, Evie walked into the small bar.

 

‘Evie!’ You briefly smiled, only for your face to look as if you were about to cry.

 

‘We gotta talk about your brother-’

 

‘He’ll be here soon.’ She replied, silently noting that you really  _did_ have a lot in common with her brother.

 

‘Miss Frye.’

 

‘Mr Green.’

 

Both of the assassins shared a smile, as Henry stood up.

 

‘I have to go.’

 

‘You’re leaving?! But Henry, I had so much to say!’’ you practically wailed.

 

‘Another time. I have other things to do’ He said, giving a rather exasperated smile.

 

Henry ran his hands around his belt, making sure very weapon was in place. As he headed for the door, Evie placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

‘Stay safe.’ She murmured.

 

Henry’s eyes glanced at her hand on his shoulder, giving a smirk.

 

‘Always.’ He gently replied.

 

Once Henry left, your gaze went from the door, to Evie, back to the door, and then back to Evie again.

 

Aside from her longing gaze, you took in her rather flushed cheeks. 

 

So _that’s_ who she had her eye on.

 

When she caught your gaze, you waggled your eyebrows in the most ridiculous manner.

 

‘I’ll give you a cheers to  _that_.’ you grinned, raising your glass and giving a wink.

 

Evie rolled her eyes and whacked your back, as half your cider spilt out from the glass.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, kudos, comments and feedback and criticism is appreciated <333


	5. Playful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both the reader and Jacob are incredibly awkward whenever this mysterious thing called 'feelings' rise up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAND HERE IS THE END
> 
> thank you guys for putting up with my terrible updating. (I was supposed to post this a few days ago, but my internet screwed up. How convienient =_=)  
> I might be writing more for the Frye twins in the future, especially as holidays are in full swing! But, expect one shots as supposed to chaptered fics. I don't like putting you guys on hiatus after hiatus. (If I do one shots though, they'll all be sorta connected in a series. Kinda like my Mary Read fics!)

It was probably only a couple of minutes after Evie had shoved you, that Jacob walked in.

 

You found your heart speeding up in time with the rising heat on your face. You were flustered. The whole hat situation was incredibly childish and you knew it, and that made you embarrassed. But you couldn’t help and think that it didn’t stop it from being a strike against your pride.

 

In short, it was down right awkward.

 

The whole tavern went silent. Judging by how the rest of the Rooks were sharing rather shifty, and expectant glances with one another, then at Jacob, and then at you, it was clear that the stupid hat situation didn’t go unnoticed by the gang. You inwardly sighed, and looked up at Jacob and found him looking back at you, looking uncharacteristically hesitant, as if he was mulling over what to say.

 

You saw his line of thinking momentarily pause as he took in the silent tavern. He relaxed for a moment, giving everyone an exaggeratedly confused look.

‘Well, keep drinking lads!’ he called out ‘I expect at least ten of you to pass out before the night is over!’ His words brought several grins, and just like that the tension eased a little.

 

As people began to slowly return to their conversations, Jacob made his way over to you, his brawny frame looking rather adorable as he slipped passed people and tables and chairs to sit across from you.

 

As he sat down, somehow attaining a pint of ale in his journey, you rested your elbows on the table and raised an eyebrow.

 

‘Were my eyes deceiving me, or did it seem like you were actually _thinking_ for a moment?’

 

Jacob leaned back on his chair, throwing you a cocky smirk.

 

‘Well, clearly I am a man of many talents.’

 

His smirk grew into a grin as you laughed.

 

‘Give me warning if it becomes a habit. It looks different on you.’

 

‘Perfect, I’ll use it as a disguise.’ He shot back, bringing up another smile to your face.

 

Jacob loved your smile. He also loved it when he was the one who managed to bring up one of your smiles or laughs. It made him warm up a little, and admittedly feel like some of the sappy stuff in Dickens’ work.

 

Your banter continued, as you both brought up smiles and laughs and smirks from one another. It only took a few minutes as the awkwardness began to dissipate between you both. When a silence settled over the conversation, you fiddled with the rim of your empty cider glass in front of you.

 

‘So—' both you and Jacob had started.

 

‘I--'

 

‘You first.’ He prompted, and you nodded, as he placed his elbows on the table.

 

‘It’s stupid, I know, but I was just pissed over the hat thing today. Sidelining ticks me off, Jacob, especially when I’m not even injured.’

 

Jacob nodded and gave you a small, apologetic smile, breaking your gaze for a few seconds. You pressed on.

 

‘Was everything okay this morning?... Is something wrong now?’

 

Before you could even think, you found your hands reaching out to settle on top of his. He waved them off, and turned back to you.

 

‘I’m fine,’ he replied, ‘I know I don’t have to but…’ he hesitated, giving off a rather unusual mix of his usual cockiness and a sense of embarrassment ‘…I ...just get a little worried about you. Unlike most of the Rooks you don’t have any weapons. Not even a revolver.’

 

You laughed, which relaxed him a little.

 

‘I appreciate the concern, Mr Frye….wait- are your cheeks turning pink?--’

 

‘Oh shut up.’

 

A small thud on the table cut you off from your next retort, as you looked down at this small package Jacob produced from his coat.

 

‘…What is it?’

 

‘With my thorough deduction, I believe it may be a gift.’

 

Rather surprised, you didn’t bother sassing him back as you looked up at him.

 

‘What, why?’

 

Jacob bit the inside of his cheek. Were you really so unbelievably _oblivious?_

Ignoring your question, he shook his head.

 

‘Open it up’

 

You tore off the wrapping, and was greeted with a small box, with a logo printed on it.

 

‘Wait, isn’t this from that really fancy place--’

 

‘Open it’ he groaned, taking a sip of his ale before you called him out _again_ for blushing.

 

Jacob peeked over the rim of his mug, waiting for your reaction.

You gave a delighted squeal, and he grinned.

 

‘Brass knuckles!’ you laughed, taking off the rings on your right hand and slipping one of the knuckles on.

 

‘They’re beautiful’ you sighed clenching your hand into a fist and admiring the shape, the colour, the very feel- pretty much every aspect of them.

 

‘And now you actually _have_ a weapon.’

 

‘And now you don’t have to worry and sideline me again’ you winked, standing up from your chair. Jacob smirked.

 

‘Unless--’

 

His sassy retort left him as you pressed your lips against his cheek.

 

‘Thank you, Jacob’ you smiled. Placing a hand on his shoulder, your voice quietened so that no one around could hear.

 

‘I also think you should know that you’re exceptionally adorable when you show your care and concern.’

 

Jacob’s heart stuttered a little, as your own cheeks warmed up from your words.

 

As you turned to leave, he immediately stood up

 

‘Wait, why are you leaving?’

 

You held your lovely new knuckles up, smiling and throwing him a wink.

 

‘I have to test these on some Blighter’s sorry arse!’

 

Jacob stood up, quickly downing the rest of his ale in a few gulps. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he pressed a hand on your back, ushering the two of you out of the tavern. As you both stepped into the night air, he gave you a devilish grin and playfully offered his arm. You took it.

 

‘Well then, allow me to join you.’

 

 

♥ 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END <3
> 
> Also, I FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY GOT SYNDICATE. I'm currently up to Sequence 5. I love the Frye twins so much! They're definitely some of the most fun and entertaining protagonists, especially in Assassin's Creed. I reckon Syndicate might be one of my favourite entries in the series, along with Black Flag :D
> 
> Once again guys, thank you for all these kudos and bookmarks and comments! You all are so wonderful, and supportive! <3
> 
> Special shoutout to MarxistMouse and Promesse and everyone else who commented! I love all your comments! You're all great!


End file.
